Season 14: Part 10/Transcript
Part 10 '' (Everyone looks at Cloe, whose hand glows with psyonic energy) '''Daniel:' Cloe.... Marion: She's... Unleashing her psychic powers. Preston: I have a bad feeling about this. (Catherine look at Cloe in surprise, but her surprise turns to joy as she gets back) Catherine: Amazing! Your powers have finally been unleashed! And that small sample you just hit me with was but a taste of what you are capable of! Cloe: I don't care what I'm truly capable of. I'm using these powers so I can stop you from trying to hurt the people I love. Now let Jane go and leave. Or I will beat you down. Catherine: Beat me down? What a cruel thing for a child to say to her mother. It seems I'll have to discipline you... (Catherine nods at Jane, who's pulls out her knife and charges at Cloe. Cloe pulls her arm back and thrusts forward, knocking Jane away with a psychic blast. Jane is on the ground, out cold, in front of the rest of the heroes) Cloe: Sorry about that Jane. (Suddenly Cloe is knocked away by Catherine who hit Cloe with her own psychic blast) Catherine: Don't make this any harder then it needs to be, dear. (Cloe stands back up, glares at Catherine as both her hands begin to glow with psyonic energy) Catherine: So be it.... (Catherine and Cloe charge at each other and begin throwing blow after blow of psyonic charged punches and kicks. Catherine pushes Cloe away. She then charges her hand and throws a ball of psyonic energy. Cloe puts her ups to protect as the attack hits. The rest of her friends look with worry. But they then see Cloe unharmed, covered in some kind of shield, which surprise Cloe when she notices it) Calvin: Whoa! That's amazing! Hayley: Cloe how are you doing that? Cloe: I don't know! Catherine: You're able to create a psychic shield. You are learning fast. But can you do this? (Catherine puts a hand to the side of her head, her psychic amplifier begins to glow, and Catherine fires a psy blast at Cloe's shield. Catherine keeps on firing as Cloe begins to lose focus on her shield. When her shield drops Cloe is knocked down on the ground by another blast) Catherine: Like the psy blast? Its an easy but fun attack to use. Cloe: Easy huh? (Gets back up) All right.... (Cloe puts a hand on the side of her head as she focuses. She then starts fire psy blasts at Catherine, who puts up her own shield. After a few shots Cloe stops firing, seeing how she wasn't gonna break that shield. Catherine lowers her shield) Catherine: Its amazing how you are able to use some of these abilities when you've had no training with them. Yours is a VERY strong mind. Cloe: I'm just getting started! (Cloe throws psyconic charged attacks at Catherine who dodges or deflects. Catherine also throws her own, which Cloe also dodges. Catherine then grabs near by debris using telekinesis. She chucks the debris at Cloe who puts up her shield. Suddenly Cloe is grabbed by Catherine's telekinesis and is thrown to the ground. Everyone looks at Cloe in concern at Catherine walks up to her. But as Catherine gets close enough Cloe and Catherine with another attack which knocks her down on the ground) Jack: Yeah! She got her! Marion: Think Cloe can win this? Levi: Chances are looking pretty good. David:..... (Catherine stands back up just as Cloe starts firing psy blasts at Catherine, who puts up her shield to stop the attack. Catherine then launches a counter attack at Cloe, who back flips to dodge each attack. Cloe then tries to use telekinesis and throws a piece of debris at Catherine, who dodges. Everyone continues to watch the fight go on) David:...... She can't win. Daniel: Huh? Sarah: Who are you talking about? David: Cloe. She can't beat Catherine. Marion: But she's able to match Catherine's power. Jarod: Power is one thing. But look at Cloe. (Everyone looks at Cloe and notices she's wobbling a tiny bit, has a hand near her head and a tired look on her face) Brody: Your right... This is not good.... (Cloe prepares to attack again. But she then groans and grabs her head in pain. Catherine uses this time to attack Cloe and knocks her down on the ground) Catherine: I'm amazed with what you are able to do with your powers Cloe. And this when you just discovered them. But you can't win. You have amazing raw power, enough that you can match me with my amplifier. Hell your power may out match that. But power doesn't mean anything unless you've had training. And I've had years to practice my abilities. So I can use them without tiring myself out. Like you have. Cloe: (Growls as she begins to stand) I'm not... gonna give up.... I will beat you! Here and NOW!! (Cloe's hand glows with large amounts of psyonic energy. Catherien decides to do the same. The two charge at each other and their attacks collide. Between their hands, a the psyonic energy glows even brighter and several objects around them begin to float in the air) David: EVERYONE MOVE OUT THE WAY!! (All the heroes listen to David and start getting away as Cloe and Catherine continue their attack. They put everything they have into their attack) Cloe & Catherine: RRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! (The attacks reaches their peak and creates and explosion. The heroes get back up and see Cloe out cold. Dr. Gray rushes up to her. The heroes follow.) Dr. Gray: She still has a pulse. She's breathing. David: That's good. Catherine: Your concern for her doesn't match mine! If you insist on being there with her, then you may as well perish with her!! (Catherine charges up an attack.) Catherine: It is time to end this!!! ???: Not on my watch!! (Someone arrives on a Raptor Rider. It is revealed to be Tommy. He jumps off and pulls out his Brachio Staff.) Tommy: BRACHIO STAFF!! WIND STRIKE!! (Tommy forces the Brachio Staff into the ground, generating a huge column of wind, which hits Catherine and forces her to the ground. Tommy turns his attention to the heroes.) Tommy: Guys! We need to leave now! David: Sounds good! Andros: Let's get back to the Megaship! (The heroes make a run for it. Catherine gets up and sees them flee.) Catherine: You can run, but you can't hide. I'll find you one day, sweetie. (Back at the Megaship, the heroes look at Cloe's condition.) Daniel: She's lucky she survived that. Tommy: Yeah. Jane: Hey I'm still breathing to. Thanks for asking. David: Jane they didn't- Jane: Relax. I'm just messing with ya. Even though having my mind take over by some psycho bitch was a trip, Cloe's the important one right now. And I'm seriously relived she's all right to. David: Hmm... (Cloe then awakens.) Cloe: WHERE IS SHE?!!.... Tommy: Calm down. (Cloe looks around and sees that she's on the Megaship.) Cloe: Oh. (Feels her head) Gah! Why do I still get these headaches? Tommy: Even though you discovered your powers, it'll take a lot out of you if you don't know how to use them. Cloe: So that's what's been causing the headaches. (Looks at Tommy) Wait. Aren't you Tommy? Daniel: Yeah it is. We knew him years ago. (Cloe gasps in excitement, but then grabs her head in pain.) Tommy: Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy. Cloe: Yeah. Sorry. Tommy: That fight with Catherine took a lot out of you. Cloe: Wait. How do you know her? Tommy: I knew your father, Calvin, a while ago. When I heard of your psychic potential, I knew your mother would try and experiment on your mind. When your father found her out, he came to me to help him find some place to keep you safe. I led him to an orphanage in Reefside. That's where you spent four years of your life and where you were adopted from. Cloe: Why didn't I know this sooner? Daniel: Yeah. I mean, we all had the right to know. Tommy: She wasn't of age yet. She still isn't. California and Nevada didn't want her to know until she was 18. But I guess Catherine didn't have time to wait. Daniel: So now what? Tommy: We're heading to Equestria. There's something there that we can use that can help Cloe out in combating that kind of mind power from her Mother. (The Megaship arrives in Equestria. The heroes step out and see Canterlot Castle.) Daniel: Canterlot Castle? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Transcripts